Flash: Redemption
by fandomenforcer
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH! It is owned by DC comics and the CW. Summary will be inside! Basic: Two sisters trapped into their favorite show's universe. What will happen?
1. Welcome!

**Hikari and Alexandra were your basic girls who were huge fans of the CW's _The Flash_. It all changed one day when they were somehow transported into that universe without knowing how to get back to their own. One thing for sure, they are going to make some serious changes to make a better future for this universe. One thign remains: will they return to their universe or will they want to remain in this one?**

Chapter 1: Two girls, sisters of different ages, were about to have their lives change for the better or for the worse. Both have different talents that would shape them into what and how they are destined to be. They are from our world of course, but something happened that caused them to enter a different world similar yet not. This is the story of Kari and Lex, the story of how they got sucked into the TV show _The Flash._

 _A/N: So this is my first Flash fanfiction, but it would most likely not be my last based on the show. I have a poll up on my profile for this fanfic and i would appreciate it if you would all check it out._


	2. The Grey (Fan) Girls

**I only own the sisters BTW. The disclaimer will remain in the summary box since it will be appearing in every chapter so it would save all the time typing and remembering to add it per chapter. Everyone else was doing it and it is a wise idea. So let's get onto meeting the sisters, shall we?**

Chapter 2: Let me introduce the sisters: Hikari 'Kari' Grey, the eldest and 25, and Alexandra 'Lex' Grey, the youngest and 21. Kari was about 5'11'' with a tone body without showing off any muscles from years of martial arts, medium brown hair that just went pass the shoulders, mint green eyes, and a tattoo of a dragon taking flight starting from her left hip to her right shoulder. Lex was about 5'7'' with a slightly muscled body due to use to partake in both dancing and a swim team. She has sea blue/green eyes, dark brown close to black hair that goes down to mid- back, and a belly button ring.

Both have different styles, hobbies, and personalities, but they balance each other out like ying and yang. The one thing they have the most in common is reading and watching anything related to either DC or Marvel comics. Currently they are watching the latest new DC hero series on the CW: _The Flash_. It was the season finale and the show just cut to commercials for a moment. It is during this moment that our story begins.

"Commercials again!" Hikari groaned before leaning her head back in despair. "Can't they have a season finale without any interruptions?!"

Alexandra stifles a giggle from watching her older sibling act like a hormonal teenage fangirl. "Kari, you know this is TV not a movie that has limited or no commercials, right?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Next thing she knew, a couch pillow was bopped onto her head. "Hey, I was just asking!" Alexandra laughed before bopping Hikari with her own couch pillow.

Kari laughs with her sister. "I know that Lex, but you know how impatient I get when they do this." She told her. "Not to mention it was getting to another good part! Augh, why do they always push us to our suspense limit?"

Lex shook her head. "That's television for you. Now let's talk about something else shall we?" Kari looks at her. "Why don't we talk about what superpower we would have and would we be hero or villain?" Lex asked and noticed she has peaked her sister's interest. "Okay, I will go first!" After a moment of thinking she comes up with an answer. "I would have the power of the mind. Telepathy, telekinesis… Hell, you name it I can use it. For my standing, I would be hero because I would do my best to protect the innocents and take down a threat."

Hikari nods her head, a smile on her face. "Well done, sister, but I think I can one up you." Her smile turns into a grin. "I would have the power to replicate any abilities and/or powers that I have either seen, heard, or read. It can be pretty useful in the long run."

"Like Peter Petrelli from Heroes (A/N: Awesome show!) before what happened in season 3?" Alexandra asked while recalling one of the characters of another superhero show they have seen.

"Yes, but I would be able to control it since I am pretty sure I know the basics to do so. Not to mention, I can see and read to gain the abilities not just absorbed them close to me." Kari answered matter-of -fact like. "Although, being a hero would be a good idea, I prefer an anti-hero because sometimes you would have to make decisions that others may not feel completely comfortable doing. For example, if it was me against the Joker, I would put the man down _permanently_ to protect any further innocent members of society from harm. The Batman would have done it _probably_ , but he does not in fear of becoming the very being he does want to become. So an anti-hero is what I will be so I could keep complete menaces from ruining society." She arched a brow. "That last bit doesn't mean that not all villains have to be put down. There may be some who could be redeemed to ensure a better future."

Lex thought it over before figuring out who her sister was talking about. "You saying that you may turn the Reverse Flash and Captain Cold into anti-heroes to avoid them from creating the lives and future that DC has set forth." She received a nod. "Well, as long as you don't mess with any events that may cause total disruption, then it should be safe."

"Uh, sis?" Hikari rubbed the back of her head. "Us appearing in that universe alone would disrupt all and any events. If I was to follow through with changing the future and my anti-hero redemption plan, then there is a possibility that I may do so without causing a total universal meltdown."

Alexandra stares at her sister, and then bursts out in laughter. "Girl, your Doctor is showing!" she laughed as she referenced the popular British TV series. "All we need is to get you a sonic device and a time traveling spaceship, then you would be set."

The eldest just rolled her eyes before returning to the subject. "At least we have seen all of Season 1 of the show or we would be total sitting ducks if we got stranded in Central City."

After that was said, there was a power surge and everything went out, including the television. The girls groaned in unison before blindly making their way to the kitchen where they kept emergency flashlights and candles. After a few minutes of searching, the two sisters found two flashlights and turned them on. They began to look around, trying to find anything that may still be working. Nothing was working and they were going to regroup back to where they were before. Suddenly there was a flash of light that surrounded them… and it came from through a nearby window!

The two were blinded for what was possibly hours before regaining their sight. That's when they noticed they were still standing in their apartment, but the city they lived in has changed. Looking outside they slowly began to freak out as they recognized the buildings and surrounding of Central City. They were trapped in _The Flash_ universe and neither knew if this was good or bad news.

A/N: So i will be working on the nest chapter, BUT i need you guys to vote on that poll on my profile. It would help me and make some cementing on various ideas in my brain. So please check it out and pick! Let the other Flash readers know as well, even if they don't read my fic. More the merrier!


	3. Meeting Barry Allen

***Flashes in a bolt of lighting* Sorry guys! I'm in the process of rewatching S1 of the Flash and trying to watch S8 of Doctor WHo. Not to mention i'm back in school as a transfer student for literature major yay! So I will post when I can so don't keep your hopes up on weekly postings or such. Anyway, let's get started shall we?**

It has been three months. Three months that the Grey sisters have been sucked into the universe of their favorite superhero show. At first, they were freaking out; screaming, running around, and, of course, denying what is happening to them. After a few days, they have accepted reality and begun to make plans. As of at this moment, the two sisters were discussing shifts for who would open up shop at their business today while the other goes to work at their part-time job at the local lab(guess!).

"Okay, so we agree?" Hikari asked her sister. "I would close this evening and you take the morning shift so I can work the morning shift at the lab. After lunch, you come to swap and I do the afternoon shift. Is this right?"

Alexandra nods her head. "That sounds about right." She says, then smirks. "What would happen if we finally meet either Eobard- I mean, Dr. Well or Barry for the matter?"

The eldest Grey sister blushes scarlet before she counters. "Says the girl who was completely speechless and almost fangirled when we met Cisco. You are so lucky I manage to intervene to keep the situation from becoming completely awkward."

This is true. You see, the lab they are working at is none other than STAR Labs. They met and were interviewed by Dr. Caitlin Snow who hired them for some couple of desk jobs (filing, mail run, etc.). After that, the trio became friends almost instantaneously and soon they met Cisco Ramone. When he introduced himself, Alexandra froze because he is her favorite character in the show. Hikari took notice quickly and introduced themselves before anyone else noticed. It was enough to snap Alexandra back to reality.

Alexandra tries to pull her older sister into a headlock and was failing. "One, I told you to never repeat that! Two, I'm not the one crushing on one of the speedsters."

Hikari laughed before getting out of her sister's clutches and grabbed her purse. "We will finish our argument of embarrassment later." She begins to leave. "I will tell Cisco and Caitlin that you bring their usual treats when you come around lunch!"

"Okay! Text me if anything happens!" Alexandra called to her. "I will do the same as well."

Alexandra unlocked the front door of the café/karaoke and dance hangout. She entered and flipped the sign to open. She and Hikari had worked several part-time jobs to open their own business that everyone would love. Soon they had enough to buy a decent space that they turned into a now popular place for everyone to visit and just have fun. It was just luck and, possibly, fate that they got part-time shifts at the local labs.

Jogging to the back office, Alexandra locked her personal items in a private safe behind the desk she shares with Hikari before returning to the front when she heard the door chime go off. Seeing it was the employees, Lex began to give them tasks that they could do and everyone including herself got to work. Soon the place was prepped and ready with music being played over the sound system so it wasn't long until customers start to trickle in.

It was about an hour in that the café opened that Lex met the one character she wanted to meet. The one guy she has been crushing on since the first episode!

It all started when she was cleaning some tables that morning since it was a slow morning. Alexandra had a majority of the staff to help out in the kitchens and start putting together the karaoke setup for the lunch rush and for those who want to have fun. Her back was to the door when she heard the chime and called out to the customer.

"I will be with you in a moment!"

"Thanks!" Alexandra nearly froze when she heard the customer's voice. She recognized that voice from watching the episodes. Taking a deep breath, Alexandra turned around to see if it was who she thought it was.

Barry Allen is in the building!

He looked exactly like he did from the show from the very cute angelic face with adorable brown eyes (A/N: if I got the eye color wrong let me know because I suck at telling eye color unless I see it in person) to the clothes he wears to the voice.

Mentally slapping herself back to reality, Lex walks up to him. "I believe I have never seen you in here before." She said with a kind smile that she gives all of her customers. "Can I help you?"

Barry smiles, which Alexandra had to fight back a blush. "Well, I was at Jitters, but they were busy." He explained. "One of my friends told me of this place so here I am."

"Ah, I see." Alexandra holds out her hands in a huge gesture. "Well… Welcome to The Heroes Den (A/N: I literally came up with this name on the fly! Good or bad?) Where everyone is treated equally and no one is judged by their nerdness. Follow me, I will take your order."

She leads him to the front counter and signals one of her employees who was helping with setting up karaoke to help her for a minute behind the counter. Once there, Alexandra pulled out a notepad and pen before turning to Barry. "So what can I get you?" she asked.

Barry gave his order, which she wrote down and passed it to the employee to get the drinks while she gathered the pastries. As she was getting bags and a box, Lex decided to start up a conversation.

"So what do you do for a living?" She sees Barry hesitate and she starts grabbing some doughnuts. "You don't have to tell me if you can't discuss it. I understand."  
"No, no, no! It's fine!" Barry told her hastily. She gave a soft giggle at how cute Barry was when he was slightly flustered. He blushed slightly at her giggle, which she noticed, but didn't say. "I'm a forensic scientist for Central City Police Department. Right now I'm getting some coffee and doughnuts for everyone."

She looks at him with a straight face. "You are going to turn up late, aren't you?" she asked. Laughing at the surprised look on his face, she explained. "My sister and I do this all the time when we are running late and we have to bring something to bribe our way out of trouble."

Barry laughed along with Alexandra as she finished putting the last pastry into the box and puts it in a bag. The coffee was already by the register when she approached and as she began to total the cost, Barry said "So we have been talking for a while now, but we don't know each other names." He holds out his hand. "I'm Barry."

"Alexandra, but others call me Lex." Lex took his hand, but as she did so a small shock passed between them. "Ouch!" Lex gasped, quickly withdrawing her hands. "Sorry about that!" she apologized while a light blush appeared on her face.

"It's fine!" Barry assured her, although he had a light blush as well. After paying, he asked her "Will you be around later?"

Alexandra smiled shyly. "Yes, I have to since my sister and I own this place." She laughed as the poor guy begun to splutter. "Relax, it's no biggie! We make enough to run this place, but we have to work part time somewhere else just in case we need some form of financial backup."

"Oh…" Barry had a look of understanding before… "So I will see you around?"

Lex laughs. "Yeah, I will see you around, Barry!" She waved good bye as the soon to be speedster leaves the premises to get to his job.

Soon as he was out of sight, Alexandra leaned against the counter and put her head in her hands. Her heart was racing from just meeting her crush in person. Not to mention he is a whole lot hotter in real life! _I wonder how Hikari is fairing._ Lex thought as she recomposed herself. _Did she meet you-know-who yet? Why am I making a Harry Potter reference?_

Well, Lex, Kari is about to have her heart racing at that very moment!

 **A/N: Not bad so far right? Well sit tight because here comes another pairing!**


	4. Meet Harrison WellsEobard Thawne

**Surprise! *flashes off!***

Hikari walked into STAR Labs (A/N: SURPRISE!) fixing her helmet hair before finding the nearest chair and sat down to take off her skates. What? You thought she would be driving a car or riding a motorcycle? Kari does have a need for speed, but when she is feeling it she wants to show off. Once her skates were off, she pulled out her sneakers and put them on. Some people wear professional clothing, but not Hikari! Besides Cisco, Hikari wears jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt to work. Sometimes she would wear a hoodie, leather jacket, or a trench coat. Today she was wearing a 9th Doctor shirt with a leather jacket. So… WHOVIANS RULE!(A/N: had to give a shout to my fellow Whovians! S9 IN A WEEK!)

Hikari showed her ID to security and entered the labs. She made her way through easy enough without bumping into anyone. Finally she made her destination: her and Alexandra's desk. Placing her skates in one of the drawers, she picked up the files that needed to copy from her desk and went to find an available copier. As she was walking by a lab, she heard bickering and looked inside. Hartley Rathaway is annoying Cisco about one of the latter's inventions and is trying to rectify it his way, but Cisco is trying to tell the guy to back off. Sighing, Hikari walked inside and slammed the files onto a nearby desk, thus giving both young men her attention.

Both looked up and saw the look that they call "Hikari's Death Stare". It was a mixture of annoyance, anger, and upset that when combined correctly it could still fear into the person it's directed at. Hartley and Cisco had to face it a few times that it even scared Hartley into actually taking the woman seriously when she speaks while Cisco tries to talk up an excuse to make her stop. So seeing it now, they knew that she heard them arguing and now have to face the consequences.

"This is the fifth fucking time this week!" Hikari tells them, her look firmly in place. "You better have a good reason why you two are each other's brains again or I am going to be mad about lagging behind in my work."

Cisco fidgets slightly before starting. "Well, you see… I-"

"He invented a helmet that would let you see things through various items and materials with different settings." Hartley quickly explained since Cisco would take a while. "I was telling him how some of the wiring is off and he can't actually know it actually works unless it is tested."

Hikari sighs and pick up a weird head set with goggles from Cisco's workbench. "I'm guessing these are your 'X-Ray' goggles." She showed it to the males and Cisco nodded. "Alright, compromise time: Hartley show Cisco where the problem is and both of you try to actually help each other. I will test it out when you guys are done."

After about five minutes under her close observation, Hikari was strapping on the headset with Cisco's help while Hartley set up the monitors.

"We are all set. Ready?" Hartley looks at Hikari. She gives him a thumbs up as Cisco joins him. "Okay lower the goggles and we can begin testing."

Hikari lowered them and switched the goggles on. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "I can see everyone on the floor… Scratch that! I can see every skeleton in this building!"

"SO far so good." She heard Cisco state. "Try another one, but not at the same time."

"Rodger that!" Kari switched settings by flipping some switches. "Dude, I can get not only heat signatures on this one, but a full health diagnosis."

"Impressive! This could definitely be useful." That's nice coming from Hartley. "What else can it do?"

Hikari changes settings again. "I think I can see everyone's aura. There are rings of color surrounding people." She turns to guys. "Yup, I can see your auras."

"Okay, that's good enough. You can turn it off now, Kari." Doing what Cisco says, Hikari turned the goggles off and lifted them from her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." She assured him. "I have to go get my job done. So no more fighting please?" Hikari asked as she picked up the files.

"No promises!" Hartley called after her as she left. Hikari let out a weary laugh as she walked to the copy room.

She got the copies done a few minutes later and was making her way to her desk to make sure it was all set. As she was walking a scientist came rushing by and knocked her down, sending the files flying with paper everywhere.

"What the fuck!" Hikari muttered under her breath. "Watch where you rushing, brainiac!" she yelled to the now out of sight scientist. "Just my luck for this to happen." She mumbled as she began to pick everything up and placing papers back into their correct folders.

As she was busy, she didn't notice someone walk up to her until they spoke. "Do you need any help?"

Hikari, too distracted to recognize the voice, looked up to see Dr. Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne looking down at her in concern.

The Reverse Flash was here with her!

If she didn't have such a huge crush on him, she would have been able to play it cool without forcing it while trying not to fangirl. Too bad that didn't happen.

"No, it's okay. Just a minor mishap." Hikari explained with a normal enough tone. "I will have this cleaned up in no time. Sorry if this caused any inconvenience." With that she turned back to her task, hoping that he could spare her embarrassment and leave.

TO her surprise, the hidden villain knelt down and began to pick some papers. "It would be quicker if we get this done together." He explained to her questioning look.

Hikari nodded. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." She said with a smile. If she didn't look away at that moment to do her task, she would've noticed a smile slightly appear on his face. They finished and she had the files tucked firmly under her arm. "All set now! Thanks again…"

"Wells, Dr. Harrison Wells." He said and held out his hand.

"Grey, Hikari Grey." She shook his hand and what happened between her sister and Barry happened to them as well. "Ow! Sorry, didn't mean to shock you." She apologized with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's fine. Just a slight electrical disturbance caused by friction." Harrison explained. "You got a good hold on the files?"

Hikari nodded her head, embarrassed. "Yeah. Well, I better get back to work." She started to walk away when he walked next to her.

"I will walk with you. I like to know my new employees who work in the labs." Harrison explained. "Also, want to make sure no other mishap happens again." He added with a smirk.

Kari pouted while her face turned red, which made the man give a chuckle. As they walked, the two got to know each other: Hikari explained the job she and her sister have at the labs while running a rising café. Harrison explained about the reasons he built the place and what he hopes to accomplish with the particle accelerator.

Soon they reached her desk and she notices more files on her desk. "Ugh, more paperwork!" Hikari complained jokingly. "It has to be faxed? Great."

Harrison holds back a chuckle, but Kari could see his smirk. "I will leave you to it." He said, then asked. "What is the name of your café?"

"The Heroes Den." She admitted, the scolds him when he laughs. "Hey, we couldn't come up with a better name!"

Harrison calmed himself before saying good bye and walking off. Hikari plopped into her chair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Did I just see Dr. Wells walk away from your desk?" Kari looks up to see Dr. Caitlin Snow smiling at her.

"Yes and don't get any ideas!" she told her. "What's up, Cait?"

She points to the direction of Cisco's lab. "Hartley and Cisco are arguing again and Ronnie trying to unsuccessfully stop them."

Hikari slams her head onto her desk. "Why me?" she moaned.

Caitlin laughs. "At least you got to meet the boss. Don't you have a crush on him?" She laughs harder when the other woman gave her the middle finger.

"Why did I even tell you that?" Caitlin caught her looking around the lab in hopes of getting a glance at Wells so she had to tell her about her crush.

"Because we are friends and you are the only one besides Dr. Wells that the boys would listen to." She explained.

Kari sighed before getting up. "Okay, let's go save Ronnie!"


	5. Karaoke at Heroes Den

It was now evening, slowly crawling into night and the Grey sisters were getting there café ready for tonight. This is what happened before: The sisters met up for lunch and both gave each other their stories of what happened that morning; both fangirled for a long moment; after eating Hikari went to do the afternoon shift at the café while Alexandra went to do the afternoon shift at STAR Labs; Kari was busy taking customers while Lex had given treats to their friends, who Kari told before heading out to lunch, and was doing the same routine as her sister that morning minus accidents and meeting Wells. Now it was time to get there café ready for the night life.

They went to the café after changing clothes and eating a quick dinner at their apartment. Now the café is stocked with fresh treats and snacks with a limited amount of booze on the night menu. Their night shift employees had come in an hour early than they do tonight because it was a special event that happens once a month for a whole week: The Heroes Den Karaoke Tournament! The sisters and employees compete to give it a bit of a challenge for any contenders and there are two groups: Solo and Duet. Now that everything is all set, Hikari goes to open the doors for the night part of the café while Alexandra starts some music since she is sometimes the DJ when one they hired can't make it or canceled on short notice. The employees went either into the kitchens, behind the counter, or station somewhere on the floor as people began to trickle inside.

After about an hour, Hikari walks onto the stage and turns on a microphone. Alexandra sees her and turns down the music. "Check, check!" Kari said into the microphone, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay, can everybody hear me?" A small cheer is sounded. "Oh, come on! That was so weak! I know you guys are louder! Let's try again: Can everybody hear me?!" The building slightly shook with the roar of the crowd. "That was perfect and a good way to warm those vocals because…" Lex plays a drumroll causing some laughs. "IT'S TIME FOR KARAOKE TOURNAMENT!" Cheers and whistles were sound off before Kari spoke again. "Alright, you all know the rules, but I see some new faces so here they are again: 1. No cheating and that goes for lip syncing and wiring your microphone to someone else's while they sing. That happened once and they were banned for the rest of the tournament. 2. Do get creative, but not too much. We don't want anyone getting in trouble." A round of small laughs went around. "Finally, 3. Have fun and kick ass, vocal-wise!" Cheers were heard as Kari finished the rules. "Now, to open the event, my sister and I will perform one of our top favorites. So, Lex, get your microphone ready and play Track 4 of the HD Top 20!"

Alexandra puts on her headset with a mic attachment and starts playing Down With Webster's 'I Need The World' (A/N: Don't own!): _Hikari_ **Alexandra** _ **Both**_

 _Never put me in the back of your mind  
Just keep me front row and feelin' primetime  
Never put me at the bottom of your list  
I could fill a whole page, I'm too big for it  
_  
 _ **No, we won't settle for it, we won't settle for it, we won't settle down  
No, we won't settle for it, we won't settle for it, we won't settle down**_

 _ **I need the world, yeah, I need the world  
and the world needs me  
I need the world, yeah, I need the world  
like the world needs**_

 **You could never try to write me off the map  
I'm going everywhere and back, I need all of that  
Never chock me up to something from your past  
Want a picture from the future? Here's a flash back**

 _ **No, we won't settle for it, we won't settle for it, we won't settle down  
No, we won't settle for it, we won't settle for it, we won't settle down**_

 _ **I need the world, yeah, I need the world  
and the world needs me  
I need the world, yeah, I need the world  
like the world needs**_

 _Yup!  
All the gas in the world couldn't fill my tank  
Need the Great Lakes drained just to put in my drink  
Need the world's biggest stadium to hear my voice  
Need a Benz and a Beemer and a Rolls Royce_  
 **Need a volcano just to light my smoke  
Need an earthquake shake when my music gets to blow  
Better wake them up, better make them sing back  
Yup!**

 _ **I need the world and the world needs me**_

 _No, we won't settle for it, we won't settle for it, we won't settle down  
No, we won't settle for it, we won't settle for it, we won't settle down_

 _ **I need the world, yeah, I need the world  
and the world needs me  
I need the world, yeah, I need the world  
and the world needs  
I need the world, yeah, I need the world  
like the world needs **_

After the song ended, the crowd went crazy! Hikari bowed and walked off stage as Alexandra announced the first competitors of the night. Kari was busy manning the cash register so she didn't see or hear Lex sneak up behind her.

"Doomsday!" Lex screamed into her sister's ear. She laughed when Kari jumped and screamed. "Got you good sister!" the youngest laughed before running away.

"Why you little-!" Kari looked at the nearest employ, who nodded and took the place as cashier. "Get back here, you little twerp!" she yelled as she chased after her laughing sister.

By the time she caught up with Lex, Kari noticed she was hiding behind… Cisco, Ronnie, Caitlin, and… What was Dr. Wells doing here?! "Hi, everyone!" she greeted, red with anger and total embarrassment. "When did you all get here?"

Cisco chuckled nervously. "Before your sister scared you." He answered. "We kind of watched your sibling chase and heard you yelling."

Hikari wanted to just die. Not only did her friends witness her temper, but so did her crush. "Sorry about that." She apologized. Kari looked around to try to change the subject. She sees someone and smiles evilly. "Yet it might just work out in my favor." Kari turned her smile to Lex before walking away.

Alexandra was starting to get scared: when her sister gives you a smile like that, you are in deep trouble! "Oh no, she gave me the smile of doom!" Lex moaned and put her head in her arms.

Everyone looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?" Caitlin asked.

Before she could answer, Hikari was on stage and getting everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to have my lovely sister, Alexandra, to come up here and sing a special song: Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes (A/N: Don't own!)!"

Everyone cheered as Lex slowly went on stage and warily took the microphone from her sister. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Payback!" Kari whispered back, then points to a table close to the stage. "Also, you have a special guest!"

Alexandra looked at the table and saw Barry Allen watching her. Lex glared at her sister as Kari walked off stage and goes to the DJ booth to start the song. The first note of the song blared through the speakers and Kari steeled her nerves and began to sing:

 **Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
If I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

 **'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

 **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

 **Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull and I push too deep then I'll fall right back to you**

 **'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

 **Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?**

 **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

The song ended and Alexandra chanced a glance at Barry's table to see him smiling at her and cheering. She got off the stage and joined him.

Hikari sat with her friends and crush at their table where they had watched Lex perform. "Looks like Lex is going to talk to the cutie." Kari said as she watched her sister sit with Barry and see them talking.

Dr. Wells looks at the two and asks "DO they know each other?" Kari gave him a questioning look, although she knows what he is implying. "Are they together?"

Hikari gave a small laugh. "Nah, they just met this morning. Although, after the performance I would be pissed if he doesn't ask my sister out."

Cisco and Caitlin cracked up laughing. Dr. Wells cracked a small smirk, which made Kari feel butterflies. Caitlin suddenly stands. "I'm going to get a drink and a snack." She announced. "You coming, Cisco?"

When the two left, Dr. Wells turned to Kari. "What are your plans for tomorrow, Miss Grey?" he asked.

Hikari blushed. "My sister and I were planning to close up shop to attend the particle accelerator event tomorrow." She answered. "Also, please call me Hikari. I'm not completely comfortable with formalities."  
"Then call me Harrison when we are not working." Harrison told her, making Kari blush even redder. "If you aren't busy, would you be my date for the event?" he asked.

Kari was shocked. Her crush and favorite villain is asking her out! As she was about to answer, Lex came speeding over with excitement on her face. "Barry asked me to be his date for tomorrow's event!" She squealed before hugging her sister tightly. "Thank you for your help and sorry for earlier!" With that Lex went back to Barry.

Kari shook her head, smiling, and turned to Harrison. "Well, looks like I'm free. I would be honored to be your date tomorrow night." She answered before getting up and going back to work.

She missed seeing Dr. Harrison Wells staring after her with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I left an important note on my profile. Please read it!

Fandom Enforcer


End file.
